Big day,
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Prize for Strawberry4life) Its finally, the big day, Anthony and Kalel's wedding day, and everything is perfect, and later, the best man gives a warm, speech...and says a few things, about the bride and groom.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is Strawberry4life's prize, for being the only one who actually did the scavenger hunt. Anyway, this is Kalel and Anthony's wedding, I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

" Nervous?" Whispered Ian, as Anthony stood at the altar anxiously, his friend sighed and looked over at him a huge smiled on his face. He was nervous, anxious, excited...he felt, butterflys in his stomach, he sighed and replied.

" Can you tell?"

Ian chuckled softly, and nodded.

" A little, man this thing is hurting," Said Ian. Anthony furrowed his brows when he noticed Ian place a hand on his pocket...he put two and two together before smirking. He turned to his best friend.

" So, when are you going to ask Mel?" He asked, Ian looked back at him and smiled.

" Later, I just need to find the right moment." He replied, Anthony smiled back at him, before both looked forward, as the music commenced. The Flowergirls were first, Kimberly in the lead, with Princesstard and Babytard, behind her in their pink dresses, white ribbons in their hair as they tossed the flower petals. Huge grins on their faces. Matthew walked behind them, holding the pillowcase where the rings were carefully placed. Kimberly saw Anthony and waved. a few chuckled, Anthony waved to his sister.

Then came the bridesmaids, Mel the maid of honor, Marzia, Meghan, Mari, and her friend from one of their videos, in these pretty, gold dresses. He noticed Ian out of the corner of his eye, looking at Mel, Felix was looking at Marzia and blushing. Then he saw the love of his life arriving, in her beautuful white gown. A smile on her face, as she looked at him, she looked...amazing.

She was there, by his side and both looked at each other...and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two, young souls. If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold hold your peace."

Kalel tried to hold back a small laugh, as Joey and Ian looked at the crowd, as if daring anyone to even try doing so.

"Now, Anthony Padilla, do you take Kalel Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"

" I do."

" Kalel Cullen, do you take Anthony Padilla to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"

" I do."

" Bring forth the rings."

Matthew held his breath, and nervously went up, he wasn't used to all of these people staring at him. While he had said yes, he didn't know he was going to be this nervous...Kalel and Anthony smiled at him reassuringly, as Anthony took the ring, and gently placed it on Kalel's finger.

" With this ring, I thee wed."

Kalel tookthe ring, and placed it on Anthony's finger.

" With this ring, I thee wed."

Matthew let out a small breath of relief as he headed back, and stood behind Kimberly, Princesstard, and Babytard. Who giggled quietly, at his nervousness.

" By the power vested in me, I now pronounce thee, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Anthony, and Kalel leaned in, kissing each other, as the guests clapped, and cheered. They chuckled, and walked out arm in arm followed by the groomsmen, and the bridesmaids, as well as the Flowergirls and ringbearer. They made it, to the reception hall, and cut the cake. Sitting down when it was time to make the speeches, Ian had wanted to go first.

" Hey everybody, ladies and gentlemen...I should probably choose my words carefully, since Anthony's probably going to get me back for this when its my turn. But, I've always been a very daring person." He joked, making them chuckle.

" Now, Anthony has been my best friend...almost like my brother really, since that one day in sixth grade when we were forced to work together on a science project. I was the new kid, and had almost no friends, and Anthony was extremely shy so...he didn't have many friends either. So, you can thank our teacher, for pairing us up together, over the years, he's always been there for me, and been the best friend anyone could ever ask for.." Said Ian, giving a small wink at the camera, Kalel was using to vlog.

" Fast forward, years later, we were bored one day, and decided to make silly little videos with a camera...and one day, one of those videos ended up on Youtube's front page, and...Smosh was born. Anyway, so one day we're at a party...and Anthony sees this beautiful girl, she comes up to him and starts talking to him...they talk more..." Said Ian, Kalel blushed as Anthony wrapped an arm around her making her chuckle.

" And I swear, there was this connection right off the bat. Now...Anthony isn't as shy anymore, and I'd like to think Kalel was a big part of that. If Anthony's like my brother, the one I can trust with anything, who helps me when I need it, who I can joke around with, my partner in crime... and I can depend on...Then Kalel is like my sister, my other partner in crime, the one who I can talk to, who encourages me and vice versa.

And sometimes, Kalel and I do like to gang up on Anthony when he's being dumb...so keep that in mind Anthony." He teased, Kalel giggled, as Anthony rolled his eyes affectionately.

" In all seriousness though, Anthony hasn't exactly had...the easiest life ever, but he's strong, he's funny, he's just an all around great guy, and I'm thankful to call him my best friend, Kalel hasn't had it easy either, but she's amazing, and sweet, and I'm thankful to call her my friend. I wish you a long, happy marriage...to Anthony and Kalel." Ian smiled and lifted up his glass...as did the others.


End file.
